


A Moment Captured

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Sex Tapes, honk just wants to show off her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: A peculiar tape featuring Honoka and Nico.





	A Moment Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with a slightly different style this time. I don't know how well it worked out and I think I like my normal style better, but I gave it a shot.

The video starts with a shot of Nico, crouched between a pair of sweatpants-clad legs, presumably belonging to the person behind the camera. She’s fondling a rather large bulge in front of her with one hand, while the other rests on the cameraperson’s knee. Some light panting can be heard.

“You’re recording, right?” She asks, glancing up. Her expression is a little peeved.

“Yep! Good to go!” Comes a voice from behind the camera. Honoka’s voice. Nico huffs as she squeezes the bulge, which was now straining against the fabric. “I’m ready Nico-chan, you can take it out now.”

“Can’t you be a little patient for once in your life?” Nico says before leaning over to lightly kiss the bulge. There is now a small wet spot in the front of Honoka’s pants.

“But I’m recording! It’s not exciting enough if it’s still in my pants!” There’s a slight whine to Honoka’s voice. Nico looks up at the camera (or maybe the person behind it) again. She exhales slowly through her nose before reaching for the waistband of Honoka’s pants. She pulls it down teasingly slow, her gaze shifting between the camera and the slowly emerging cock. The breathing behind the camera has gotten a little heavier, and there are some small laughs mixed in.

After taking much longer than she needed to, Nico finally pulls down the sweatpants enough for Honoka’s dick to spring forth from them. It’s pretty big, seven inches and an impressive, almost soda can-like girth. The camera zooms in on the reddish-pink head before moving downward, following the shaft to the base, where it’s surrounded by orange fuzz. The camera zooms out slightly, capturing the dick in its full glory. A cough is heard off to the side, and the camera swings to look at an annoyed looking Nico.

“Are you done filming your dick yet?” Nico says impatiently.

“But you said I had a really good one, so I thought I should show that off.” Nico blushes heavily and looks away from the camera.

“D-don’t bring up that conversation!” Nico sputters even as one hand begins gently stroking Honoka’s cock.

“It wasn’t really a conversation, it was more like you going d--”

“Shut up and let me blow you!” Nico pouts even as she continues to give Honoka a handjob, precum dripping out from the tip and onto her hand. Honoka laughs through her panting as Nico’s hand speeds up, and she begins stroking it with her other hand as well.

“Yeah...that’s good Nico-chan,” Honoka says between breaths. Nico looks directly into the camera as she leans forward and slowly drags her tongue across the tip, lapping up a small amount of precum. Honoka moans softly as she focuses in. Nico’s eyes close as her licks intensify, as if the act of servicing Honoka is bringing her to ecstasy. She licks like the cock is a rapidly melting popsicle, and she has to get everything before it drips off and leaves a stain. Her tongue moves to the base and teases it slightly, before running her tongue upwards along the underside. When she reaches the tip again she swirls her tongue around it teasingly slow, as Honoka’s voice can be heard whispering “yes” and “good”. She takes just the head into her mouth and sucks lightly before she goes back to licking, interspersing little kisses every now and then.

“Okay,” Nico breathes as she moves back a little. “Here goes nothing.”

“You’ve got this Nico-chan, I’ve seen what you can do,” Honoka says in what is probably an attempt to be encouraging. Nico just glares up at Honoka before engulfing the head in her mouth and slowly sliding the cock in, inch by inch. She stops a little less than halfway before pulling up again, sucking roughly on the head. Again she takes it into her mouth, reaching around the point she reached last time, and pulls up again. Nico establishes a steady rhythm as she sucks, slowly gaining speed as her head moves up and down. She’s also gradually getting more and more of it in, until almost all of it is disappearing into her mouth. There’s just a little bit near the base she’s having trouble with.

“Come on Nico-chan,” Honoka says, panting. “You’re almost there, you just gotta do it once.” Nico pulls up and takes a deep breath, and then slides the whole thing in. Honoka gasps. “You did it!” Nico grumbles around Honoka’s cock before pulling it out of her mouth and gasping for air.

“Are you almost there?” She says before going back to sucking rhythmically.

“Yeah,” Honoka says. The camera shakes a little. “I wanna finish on your face. Can you stop so I can do that?” Nico pulls off of Honoka’s dick with a wet popping noise before looking up at her expectantly. “Okay Nico-chan! I’m coming!” A streak of white shoots out of Honoka’s dick and lands across Nico’s face, followed immediately by another, and then another. A few more spurts and Nico’s face is covered in Honoka’s thick cum. She swipes some off her face with two fingers and begins to suck them clean. Honoka ‘hmm’s in approval. “That was great Nico-chan!”

Nico grabs some tissues that had been placed near her and begins wiping her face of properly. “We’re done right?”

“Well…” Honoka says sheepishly. Nico shoots a glare at her. “I mean I was thinking we could do one more little thing…”

“We agreed to the blowjob and facial.”

“I know, but…” Honoka can be heard sniffing. “I wanted to get you riding me too, since it’s always really hot when you do that…”

Nico blushes heavily and averts her gaze. She appears to be thinking the change of plans over. She glances briefly at Honoka’s dick, which has started to get hard again. She exhales before looking at Honoka again.

“Okay. Lie down for me.” Honoka lets out an excited ‘yay!’as she shifts, the camera’s view shifting as well. She lies on the couch, her cock standing straight up. Some shuffling can be heard off the the side, and then Nico, now not wearing anything to cover her lower half, climbs on top of her and straddles her legs. “But after this you turn the camera off, okay?”

“Yeah, okay!” Honoka’s excitement can be easily heard in her voice. “You’re gonna start now, right?” Nico doesn’t respond, instead she scoots upward until she’s pretty much sitting on Honoka’s dick. The underside is pressed between her legs. She slowly starts to grind her hips, letting out soft, quiet noises and shutting her eyes in pleasure. “Yeah, that’s really good Nico-chan…” Honoka zooms the camera in to get a good shot between Nico’s legs, and Honoka’s cock shines slightly from the moisture Nico is smearing on it. Another drop of precum starts to form at the tip, and it drips down onto Honoka.

“Hah…” Nico raises herself up, the cock standing up with her. She hovers over it, and the camera focuses on her pussy. It’s hairless and dripping wet, and she reaches down with one hand and spreads it as she lowers herself onto Honoka. There’s a soft gasp as the tip slides in, and Nico’s hole visibly widens to accommodate Honoka’s impressive girth. She gasps again as she sinks further, until Honoka is fully inside her. The camera zooms out to show all of Nico, her hair is sticking to her face and her chest is heaving with every breath.

“Are you okay?” Honoka says. Nico just nods.

“I need a second.” Nico takes a few more moments to breathe, before she lifts herself up. Only the tip is inside her again, she takes another breath, and then lowers herself slowly. Honoka can be heard grunting softly. Nico rises again, pauses, and lowers herself again, starting slow and easy.

As she moves the pauses become shorter and shorter. Soon enough Nico is bouncing herself on Honoka’s dick, letting out high pitched moans and whines with every movement. Honoka, too, makes noises, heavy panting interspersed with soft chuckles and praise. The camera zooms in again, giving a close up of the spot where the two are connected. Juices drip from Nico’s pussy even as it’s stretched wide by Honoka’s cock, making a mess of her thighs.

“You’re so hot, Nico-chan,” Honoka says, moving the camera to show Nico’s red and sweaty face, which she immediately covers.

“Don’t show my face!” She says, still riding Honoka with increasing intensity.

“But it’s cute! I want to show how cute you are!” Nico slowly uncovers her face and looks down into the camera, then grins.

“Okay, but only if I can do this!” Without warning Nico lunges at the camera, the footage is an indecipherable blur until it finally settles on a shot of Honoka lying on the couch. The footage is shaky, probably a result of Nico continuing to move, but her huge smile and the loving gleam in her eye can still be made out. “Hey Honoka, smile for the camera!” Honoka’s smile becomes a toothy grin as she flashes a peace sign, and Nico can be heard laughing. “You--ah!--you’re such a fucking dork.”

“But I’m your dork,” Honoka says, reaching out an arm. The footage blurs again, presumably because the camera is being passed, before it focuses on Nico once more. She leans forward to support herself on her hands and her moans suddenly become much louder. “Nico-chan, I’m gonna cum soon, are you close?” Nico nods, starting to lose her rhythm. “Okay, just a little more.” Nico whines as she speeds up, before going still and letting out a long, loud squeal. Honoka begins moaning a lot more loudly too. “I’m gonna...Nico-chan!” The hand that isn’t holding the camera rushes to one of Nico’s hips and clamps down on it, squeezing tightly as Honoka’s strangled cry can be heard. After a moment, the hand relaxes and the arm falls limp.

Nico takes in big, loud breaths as she comes down. On shaky legs she lifts herself again, this time fully off of Honoka’s cock. A small trickle of white can be seen coming out of her before she falls forward, snuggling up to Honoka.

“Thanks for doing this,” Honoka says with a whisper. Nico mumbles a little in response.

“No problem…”

“I love you Nico-chan.”

“Love you too…” Honoka can be heard giggling softly before the footage ends.


End file.
